


Страхи

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: спокойный разговор после ужина может быть крайне интересным, если угадать с собеседником
Series: В отражении звезд [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117





	Страхи

— Не ожидал услышать у вас Шопена, капитан, — Армэль откинулся на спинку кресла и отсалютовал бокалом с белым вином Пикарду, который задумчиво потягивал коньяк.

— Я хотел сделать вам приятное, Советник, — Жан-Люк слегка улыбнулся. 

— Вы правы, я люблю музыку этого композитора. Мои сестры всегда были в восторге, когда в доме звучали его ноктюрны. Моя старшая сестра Аликс великолепно играла музыку Шопена на фортепиано, стоявшем в гостиной. С детства я привык к ней, а со временем научился ценить ее красоту.

— Вы странный человек, Советник. Иногда мне кажется, что вам не место на боевом корабле. Но уже в следующий момент становится ясно, что ваше отсутствие на Энтерпрайзе совершенно губительно скажется на его миссии. Ваша икона — информация. И мне это очень нравится.

— Владеющий знаниями — владеет миром. Каждая планета на нашем пути может помочь обрести новое знание. Или опровергнуть старое. Но чаще всего постигает разочарование. Как в последнем случае. Сначала было столько предпосылок к увлекательному приключению, а в итоге все обернулось банальностью и скукой. 

— Значит, вы не обижаетесь, что не смогли поближе познакомиться с жителями планеты Ангел Один?

— Они не стоили даже того времени, что на них было потрачено. К тому же я теперь могу предоставить вам полный отчет о многих сторонах их бытия. 

— Полагаю, что именно коммандер Райкер помог вам разобраться?

— Да. Можно сказать, что его помощь была довольно своевременна. И в каком-то плане просто неоценима.

— Первый всегда предпочитает быть в гуще событий. Его любопытство и жажда получить все, что он желает, однажды могут сыграть с ним злую шутку.

— Если за ним не будут присматривать? — Армэль подлил себе вина. — Вы ведь именно это хотели сказать?

— Вполне возможно, — уголками губ усмехнулся Пикард. — С каждым разом я все более укрепляюсь во мнении, что поступил правильно, выбрав вас в качестве Советника на мой корабль. Несмотря на ваши чудачества и странности, а также вашу непохожесть на всех, но скорее именно благодаря ей, вы великолепно со всем справляетесь. А ваше умение смотреть в глубь вещей и редкая проницательность, от которой не застрахован даже я, приносит потрясающий результат. 

— Быть таким, как все — это невероятно скучно. К тому же, не думаю, что вам бы понравилось иметь на Энтерпрайзе в качестве Советника болвана с мускулами и без мозгов. Подобных существ и так превеликое количество попадается на пути. Иногда даже слишком много и это утомляет.

— Скажите, Советник, есть ли хоть что-то, что может вас по-настоящему напугать?

— Страх не присущ мне, — Армэль улыбнулся и выражение на его лице вдруг стало совсем детским. Словно на секунду он превратился в ребенка. Застенчивого мальчишку, любящего Шопена и восходы в Шампани, откуда Леруа был родом. Но иллюзия длилась ровно секунду. И вот уже улыбка стала холоднее, а зеленые глаза словно затянуло льдом. — Я не боюсь никого и ничего, капитан. Сожалею.

— О чем? — взгляд Пикарда стал любопытным. 

— Не испытывая страх, я несколько обедняю себя. Нельзя сказать, что данная ситуауия мне неприятна. Скорее напротив, меня полностью устраивает подобное положение вещей. Но не испытывая страха, я не знаю, что происходит, когда страх исчезает. Я видел, какими глазами иногда смотрят те, кто стоял на краю бездны в диком ужасе, но сумели удержаться на земле и не упасть. 

— Это сродни некоему ритуалу, некоторые даже становятся чересчур зависимы от него и попадают в замкнутый круг, из которого выхода просто нет. И в конце концов, страх убивает.

— А вы, капитан, вы умеете испытывать страх?

— Когда-то давно — да. Потом он стал непозволительной роскошью, Советник. 

— Но коммандер перевернул все с ног на голову, не так ли?

— Вы задаете необычные вопросы, Армэль, — Пикард усмехнулся, но не рассердился. Ему все больше нравился этот разговор. Словно перебрасывая друг другу мячик, как в детской игре, Советник и капитан добавляли все новые и новые штрихи к картине, что рисовалась их беседой. 

— Он угроза для вас. Он опасен. Ведь он живет только своими желаниями и эмоциями. Он не скрывает своих желаний. Он постоянно провоцирует на эмоции тех, кто, казалось бы, уже выбросил их за ненужностью. Он угроза вашему спокойствию, капитан.

— И вашему, Советник.

— Вполне вероятно, — Армэль водил пальцами по тонкому богемскому стеклу своего бокала. — Но мне это нравится. А вам?

— Пожалуй, да. Мне интересно, насколько далеко он может зайти.

— Он прыгнет в бездну, даже не раздумывая, — Леруа встал и подошел к маленькому столику с чайными принадлежностями. — Вот только я еще не решил, стоит ли ему позволять смотреть в пропасть. 

— Вчера он попробовал сделать именно это?

— Вполне вероятно, — Армэль залил в заварочный чайник кипятка и аккуратно прикрыл крышкой. Потом перенес две чайные чашки на стол. — Ему хотелось узнать, стоит ли и далее ходить по краю. 

— Я не поверю, что вы не знали, чем все может обернуться, — Пикард взял в руку свою чашку и с удивлением рассматривал рисунок: дом, увитый виноградными гроздьями с балконом и распахнутыми окнами.- Вы запомнили?

— Мне очень понравилось ваша программа — ее четкость и идеальность. Вы ведь тоже, разумеется гораздо меньше, чем я, испытываете желание ненадолго оказаться дома. Я думаю, для вас, капитан, это сродни вспышке где-то далеко на подсознании, и с ней невозможно бороться. Другое дело, что вы все реже создаете для этого обстоятельства.

— А вы?

— Я возвращаюсь в родной дом, когда мне надоедает моя скука. Вполне логично предположить, что у вас тоже есть, куда заглянуть, если настоящее перестает преподносить сюрпризы или жизнь становится слишком рутинной и пресной.

— Вам нравится Уилл Райкер, Советник?

— Мне нравится его непохожесть на меня, капитан, — Армэль разлил чай и вернулся на свое место. — Я никогда не встречал людей, настолько наслаждающихся своей жизнью. И вместе с тем, готовых ради своих желаний идти на все, понимая, что однажды можно просто проститься с жизнью навсегда. 

— Вам с ним не скучно, Советник, — Пикард с наслаждением пил чай, возвращавший его домой. Иногда было можно позволить себе ностальгию. Разумеется, не дольше, чем на миг. 

— И вам тоже, капитан, — Армэль улыбнулся и снова стал похож на мальчишку. — И я уверен, что уже никогда не будет.


End file.
